Alternatives
by Nythtak
Summary: An alternative world, the land of Hyrulia, of Lina, Prince Zeld and Valisa. When she was defeated, Valisa is sent to Hyrule, with one intent in mind; revenge. But when she meets Link, Zelda and Vaati, soon everything she knows will change. Vaatixoc
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a new story, so please tell me what you think!**

Valisa

I swung my legs over the side of the tree branch, glaring at the forest below. It was a beautiful day, if I had cared, with the sun shining bright in a clear blue sky and green leaves of every shade covering the trees. Everything looked so..._happy. _And that was what was irritating me.

Well, one of them.

At the giggle of children I groaned and lay down on the branch, tucking my legs in. I was too high up to be noticed, and easily camouflaged in the leaves, but I didn't want to be spotted, even by pathetic children.

I flopped on my stomach and looked down at them, bored out of my mind. Finally, I was free, yet I still couldn't do anything worth while. What a waste. Stuck, hiding in trees and underneath roots when I should be ruling the people I was hiding from. _Damn her!_

I hated this form. No, I _loathed _it. So weak, the barest amount of magic contained in this tiny body could do nothing more than defend me against any creatures I could not run from. _She _had taken it from me, but I would get it back. All I needed was a little time, and I would be powerful enough. Either that, or a strong magical occurrence...

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" The children were almost below me, and I could now see them. The one closest was a boy of twelve, at the most, with short brown hair, dressed in a cheap green tunic. The girl behind him was younger, perhaps eight, and had long brown hair, wearing a pink dress and fake tiara. She laughed excitedly and chased after who I assumed was her brother. I growled quietly at their innocence and happiness.

"Hurry up!" The boy said, grabbing the girls hand and tugging her along the path, "We don't want to miss the Picori Festival!"

My ears perked at these words, interest renewed. Did I hear right? Picori Festival? Impossible...

I smirked and stood up as they ran out of sight. This world definitely wasn't the one I came from, I could tell just from the feel of the wind, but it certainly was similar. I hopped down from the tall tree, letting myself drop until I was close to the ground. I moved my hand in a circular movement, creating a pocket of air to slow me down.

The moment my feet lightly touched the ground I walked forward. I knew this area, if it was true that this place corresponded with my own, and I could also sense it nearby. I moved faster to compensate for my tiny steps, even mere grass stalks towering over me. _Not much longer._

I had cut the skirt long ago when I first came here, stitching it into a set of baggy trousers instead to allow easier movement. I had lost my cap and shoes and never bothered to comb my hair, shortening it however when it grew past my waist so it was now a short bob. I had loved my long, lavender hair, but when I was human again I could change it instantly. My once purple robes were ragged and torn, so mud-splattered that they were now a dark brown shade.

I entered the clearing and glanced around. I was right about the near identicalness; there was a tree stump in the middle of the otherwise empty clearing, a large crack visible from where I stood. I headed towards it, checking for any other living creatures. When I was at the side I could see a round tunnel in the stump which I entered.

The interior was exactly as I remembered it, three mushrooms, each higher than the other, with a ring carved into the floor around it. Using puffs of air I climbed to the top on, then leaped straight upwards muttering the spell at the magic's strongest point.

"Kcab em nrut ot ytiliba eht evah flesym ylno tel dna, mrof namuh ym ot em nruter." I added the last words to ensure _she _could never turn me back again.

Immediately I grew in height mid-jump, until I landed softly on the tree stump. I laughed and stretched my muscles to their limit, relishing the height and strength.

I felt so _powerful_! The raw strength coursed through my veins, ten-fold on what it had been in my Minish body, and now I would never have to return to it.

For the mere exhilaration of it, I blasted a ring of pure wind around me. It travelled at least a hundred metres, destroying the peaceful forest and uprooting or slicing trees clean in half. The birds silenced in their irritating chirping, and I heard a quiet scream in the distance. Maybe I had caught one of those children? No matter.

I lifted a ball of water from a puddle beside me, that had before seemed as large as a lake, and froze it in a long rectangular shape. I may be a Wind Mage, but that did not mean I could not control some of the other elements, though I was weaker in those aspects.

My reflection smirked back at me, as I observed my new appearance. I had swapped the brown leggings for indigo, slimming on my thin legs. The purple tunic ended just above my knees and a gold belt pulled it tighter to my waist. Instead of sandals as I had worn before, dark purple boots covered my feet, much more practical. My restored cloak was pinned together on my right shoulder with a gold broach adorning a swirling pattern, symbolising air, and silky hair reached my waist, billowing behind me in an unnatural wind. The cap had been discarded, my fringe covering my right eye and bangs framing the violet-tinted face. Blood red eyes stood out against the pale pallor, and the curved T-shape that I had been born with was tattooed below them. A sword was now attached to my belt, even if I did not know how to use one it may come in useful, and I had learnt a few things from watching _her_. The sheath was a simple dark purple, and the handle was a lighter shade with a winged guard.

I let the mirror shatter on the ground before turning left, towards the castle. In my week here I had learned it was called Hyrule Castle, and the land I was in was Hyrule. Another strange similarity.

This time I wouldn't underestimate anyone. But nor would I overestimate, either. I knew now to never trust anyone, except myself, allies weren't worth having when I could be so easily betrayed. I had trusted Ezla, and where did that leave me? Sealed in the Sacred Realm for at least two years before somehow appearing in this place, alone and vulnerable. I would never be vulnerable again.

The basic plan was to have my revenge, but I needed some way back to execute this. I knew that the Royal family always had strong magic, perhaps they had the potential to do this. One way to find out.

I strode into the town, gritting my teeth at the familiar scene. Streamers hung from the large bell ringing from my right, and balloons rose at random intervals. Laughing children and adults watched the performers at the sides of the paved street, cheering on even a plate spinner. How could they call _that _a talent?

Some crowded around merchants selling various goods at stalls, and flowers filled most of my line of sight. Many of the children were dressed in the costumes the girl and boy had been wearing; green tunic and hat, and a princess dress. A few gawked at me as I walked past, but what surprised me most was that the stares where not hostile in the least. Almost...in awe?

I shook myself (mentally) and chose to ignore them, following the path to the castle. The houses on either side ended and the area opened up to a cliff, the castle built onto its edge. I could hear the many people inside cheering and the faint clash of a sword, then louder cheering.

_Talk about __déjà vu._

The audience sat on stands surrounding the arena, kept back by a stone wall. A set of stairs led to the arena, blocked by two guards, who were grinning and applauding with the crowd. It seemed the fight had just ended, as one man was being stretchered off whilst the other simply stood. I couldn't see their figures very well from this distance, but I could see the winner was wearing green. My anger rose.

With a yell lightning exploded from my finger, sending the guards flying. An audible gasp came from the crowd as they silenced their cheering, and I stormed forwards into the ring. I was amused when a few other guards attempted to stop me, but they where taken care of with a simple flick of my wrist.

"Tell me where the princess is." I demanded of the green garbed boy, I could now see. Passing unnoticed through a town, I had spied on two children talking about the princess of Hyrule.

"Who wants to know?" He raised his head and took a step back, and I could see the confusion in his blue eyes mirrored in my own. _It can't be..._

He was an exact copy of Lina; dressed in a short green tunic and sock-like hat. Messy blonde hair slightly covered pointed ears, a black belt loosely around his waist and brown boots on his feet. His sword arm wavered as he took in my own appearance, and it looked almost like he recognized me.

"Link, what-" A girl ran forward, and I knew she was the princess, yet I couldn't bring myself to act from the shock. Again, she was almost a clone, apart from her gender and clothes. A female Prince Zeld stood beside 'Link', the only contrasts longer blonde hair and an elegant dress and tiara, her face rounder and figure slimmer. But that was not what surprised me most.

A boy had run over with her, freezing when he saw me close up. He was around sixteen, the same age as myself and the other two. His lavender hair was just past his shoulders, and he wore brown leggings underneath a purple tunic with brown sandals. It was almost like looking into a mirror before I was sealed, except for his boyish figure and the cap he still wore, though the gem was gone.

Whilst I was distracted ten guards launched themselves at me, pinning my body to the ground. I growled, frustrated, until one of them ordered the others to take me to the dungeon. A free ticket inside the castle. Idiots.

I let them drag me inside after binding my hands, though I would easily be able to break free. I struggled to keep a smirk off my face as they boasted amongst themselves of how easy it was to capture me, since most of the town had seen my assault on the other guards. _They will regret underestimating me._

They threw me inside a dank cell, slamming the steel door behind me. It was the typical barred door with a plain stone room visible on the other side where a guard stood watch. My sword was sitting on the table beside him, and I revelled at their stupidity. They had seen me preform devastating magic, although it really wasn't that testing, yet they dismiss me like a common thief.

I burned the ropes off my wrists and sat more comfortably, allowing my mind to attempt to sort the confusing information I had gained. This land, Hyrule, was a near replica of Hyrulia with a few minor changes. There were doubles of Lina, Prince Zeld and myself, with the genders altered, and names it seemed for at least Lina/Link. However, my male clone appeared to be on their side, so their personalities obviously weren't correct.

But first, how was I going to convince the princess to teleport me to Hyrulia? Kidnapping could work, but I wasn't too keen on turning her to stone again. Too much trouble, especially when I would have to turn the rest of the castle occupants to stone also. I wondered if my wind palace existed here, though if everything was reversed, the boy would own it. But he probably had no need, seeing as he was with the hero and princess.

Traitor. You would never see _me _joining the side of 'good', as they said. Claiming you were good seemed to give you reason to do anything you wanted, at least I admitted I was evil.

The best thing to do, it seemed, was to escape, check the layout of the castle, go to my palace and return at the right moment. I had never really explored Hyrulia Castle, so it would most likely help if I knew my way around. I had no need for the cap this time, after discovering I could be a powerful sorceress without it. The cap allowed me to realize this though, so I guess the damn thing did have some use.

"You highness! What are you doing here?"

I looked over at the guard, who was now standing at the entrance to the cell block. In front of him was the princess and the two boys, Link glaring fiercely at me.

"We would like to speak with the prisoner." She replied, crossing the room. The flustered guard opened my cell for her, Link entering first with his sword drawn. The other boy raised his hands in threat, not that it had any effect on me.

"Now, who are you?" The princess asked, keeping a safe distance away. Should I tell them? It couldn't do much harm, I suppose, since I would be leaving soon anyway. Maybe they would also give their names, so I wouldn't have to keep calling them clones.

"And why do you look like me?" The boy asked quietly, stepping forwards. He seemed the least aggressive of the three, curiosity painted on his face.

I considered answering, then looked over at the guard still stood at the door. I nodded my head in his direction, keeping my eyes on the princess, who seemed to understand.

"Please leave." She ordered, and the guard complied. I relaxed only a little, suspiciously watching Link as he turned sideways and spoke seemingly to no-one.

"Shadow, can you guard the doors?" I raised an eyebrow, questioning his sanity.

"Fine." I kept my expression blank at the low grumble. Links shadow stretched upwards and solidified, forming yet _another _clone, but this one barely looked like Lina, though a near duplicate of Link. He wore a black tunic, boots and hat, with a white undershirt and leggings. His hair was black and his skin was paler than Links, red eyes regarding me. 'Shadow', as Link called him stepped over to the door, blocking it. I'd read about shadow beings in a book somewhere, I'm sure, and they usually tended to be against their light. Could this place get any odder?

"Answer!" Link shouted, pointing his sword to my throat. I calmly pushed the tip of the sword away with my finger, rolling my eyes at his impatience.

"My name is Valisa." I said, shifting so that my knees were drawn up to my chest and I was leaning against the wall. "As for why I look like you," I turned slightly to my clone, "I have no idea."

I thought it best for the honest approach, at least while it suited me.

"Why did you attack us?" the princess looked surprised that I had answered willingly.

"Technically I didn't attack you, just the guards." I glanced at the door the guard had through, "They're pathetic, by the way."

I swear I heard purple boy, as he would be nick-named until I knew his _actual_ name, snigger.

"Well, what do you want with Zelda?" Link asked. So that was her name, Zelda. Not much variation from Zeld.

"Why would I tell you that? Are the bad guys pathetic here too?" Purple boy stiffened when I said this, "I guess so."

"Hey, leave Vaati alone!" Shadow defended. Vaati? At least it wasn't so similar to Valisa, compared to Link/Lina and Zelda/Zeld.

"So you joined them, hmm? You wouldn't find me backing down so easy." I jumped to my feet, causing Link to take an involuntary step back, "See you around."

"You're not going anywhere until we get some answers." Link said, him and the others aiming their weapons or magic threateningly.

"Good bye." I waved, smirking, then closed my eyes. I allowed the wind to seep into my body, separating each cell into tiny particles. I didn't use this way of transport very often, as the feeling was both strange and uncomfortable, but it sufficed for quick getaways. I would have to put that castle tour off, since Vaati would be able to detect me, but it was not too important anyway.

_This will be easy._


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to write this last chapter; when Valisa left, she took her sword with her.**

**And the story is post minish cap, but it is a mix of the game and the manga. Also, the time line may be a bit messed up.**

**Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to post something and this chapter goes more into Valisa's character.**

**Please R&R! **

Wind Palace

The Wind Palace was an exact copy of my own, although a little more run down and unused. No human could travel to this place, in my knowledge, without a very capable spell. The structure elevated high above the ground, but it was not to be confused with the Wind Palace where the Minish resided.

I had barely lived in my palace, the Minish cap allowing me to never feel fatigue, but it would have to do for now. I landed softly on the stone floor, checking the wind for any signs of other living creatures. Finding none I walked the perimeter, using the wind to move some clouds, blocking out the sun. I smirked at the darkened Hyrule, having a good view from my point.

It would be hard to get princess Zelda away from Link and Vaati, but then again, I had only myself and Lina to compare to their power. There had been no Shadow Link in Hyrulia, from what I had read they were afraid of light, so a simple light beam should be enough to keep him away. Link had defeated the other warrior at the Picori Festival, he must have some talent in sword fighting, though it had been easy for me. Vaati seemed quiet, yet I could sense the power radiating from him, possibly equal to my own. I couldn't understand why he would ever join their side, if the events that had happened in Hyrulia also occurred in Hyrule.

I could use an invisibility spell to spy on the princess, then kidnap her at the right moment. But the guards would now be on high alert, and Vaati might be able to detect me. Besides, I preferred making more of an entrance.

Maybe I could wait for Zelda to go to the gardens, and blast the wall that separated it from the outside. _That _would certainly be an interesting entrance. But how to blast? A hurricane, perhaps? Not very destructive, though. I might be able to summon some demons, but they were awfully stupid, and quite easy to defeat. Tornadoes were amusing to use, and no weapons would work against them. Yes, tornado it is.

I sat down on a cloud overlooking Hyrule, enjoying the feel of the breeze. I had been shut up in that endless white space for so long, never sleeping, just...being. I was barely alive and, to be honest, I would have preferred to be dead. It was pure torture.

The idea of revenge was the only thing that kept me sane, and Lina wouldn't be able to stop me this time.

I sighed and looked to the west. The sun was setting, sending a colourful glow in the clouds around me. In anyone else's eyes, it would be beautiful, the whole of Hyrule spread out below them and the setting sun lighting up the sky spectacularly. But it just made me feel more alone.

XxXx

_**Valisa...**_

I jumped to my feet, my head whipping from one side to the other. I couldn't see or feel anyone's presence, and I scolded myself for falling asleep in such an open area. What if someone had found me? I'd be practically defenceless!

When there was no other sound for at least ten minutes I sat down, taking the voice to have been my imagination. I reflected on the dream, rubbing my temple in hop of ridding myself of the oncoming headache.

_-Dream-_

_The purple-clad girl jumped backwards to dodge a swipe from another girl in green, smirking confidently. _

"_You're too late. Prince Zeld is already nothing more than a mass of stone. I have obtained the power of the Force...AND HAVE BECOME THE GREAT DEMON VALISA!"_

_As Valisa shouted the last words her body lifted into the air, robes becoming grander and a stone headdress formed on her head. Red eyes disappeared into milky white and tattoos stretched up her cheeks. She felt so strong, so powerful! She would never be mocked again._

_Lina gathered the balls of dark energy shot at her back at the demon, a determined look on her face. She would not be beaten, and would do anything to keep Zeld safe._

"_The holy sword, eh? To gather my power and throw it back at me...cheeky, aren't you?" Valisa threw her head back and laughed, a low, rumbling sound, "Force! Give me more power!"_

_Her form changed again, so that she was now towering high above Lina. Horns sprouted from her head in place of the headdress, her face rounded and her body barely looked human._

"_What do you think?" she asked, gesturing to the winged eyeballs that had now joined her, "I can do anything I want, and there's no one to stop me!"_

_The winged eyeballs shot streams of lightning at Lina, who used her sword to deflect it, getting slightly burned in the process._

"_So what?" Lina said bravely, hoping to distract Valisa, "You're a monster!"_

_Valisa's eyes narrowed dangerously, thoughts turning to a past of people always calling her a monster because of her red eyes, pale skin and odd coloured hair, "A monster, you say? I'll show you a monster!"_

_Valisa embraced the astonishing power, letting it turn her into a hideous monster. It erased her humanity, leaving a soulless demon. She could see everything that was happening, but could not control the monsters attacks. Forced to watch through blank eyes as she was defeated, feeling only pain and fear. The monster let out a ferocious roar when it was defeated, and Valisa became herself again._

_At last she lay on the hard floor, once again in her Minish form. Relieved, she looked up._

_The young girl gasped when she saw a sword pointed at her heart, and followed the blade to see the wielders face. _

_Lina glared hatefully down at her, "I can't let you live. Good must _always _destroy evil."_

_No one tried to stop Lina._

_The last thing Valisa saw was the sword stabbing her chest, going all the way through her back. She choked on the blood rising in her throat before falling, whiteness enveloping her. _

_She swore revenge._

_-End dream-_

I shivered, remembering the event with such detail. I could still feel the pain, but what hurt most was the betrayal. Obviously this Vaati had been spared.

The sun was now rising again, and I could faintly hear a cuckoos call, carried in the breeze. I usually woke early in the morning, earlier than this, but I had been so tired last night. I guessed it was around seven or eight. The palace was thankfully silent from the tweeting of birds, a nice change from how I had been living since I came to Hyrule.

For a land identical to home, it was so different. I found myself liking this aspect.


	3. Chapter 3

Goddesses

I groaned as I observed the library, disgusted by its condition. My own palace had quite the collection, ranging from the Gerudos to types of plant, all kept in fine shape. It appeared that Vaati had shared my taste, judging by the books with the least dust on them, but it was clear that the library had seen finer days.

There were six book shelves, with books on either side, taller than me. To the side of the door was a simple wooden step ladder that had now rotted to the state where it would be dangerous to use it, although a small wind would be enough to push a book of the shelf if I could not reach. The stone wall was left plain and a single window in the middle of the wall let air in, dispelling the musty smell of books.

I had always loved books, they were an escape from my life when I had been in the orphanage. The other children would bully me a lot, but I was relatively safe in the library, being under the supervision of adults. Also, I don't think many of them had even set foot in a library before.

Pieces of paper littered the floor here and there, most around a small desk in the middle of the room. Curiously I picked one up, reading the scrawled text.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ezlo sent me out to fetch some sort of herb out of the mountains, but the Minish there informed me that it didn't even grow there! It took ages to travel there and back, and when I arrived home empty-handed, Ezlo told me that the moral of the exercise was __that I can't believe everything I hear! _

_That sadistic old goat!_

I dropped the paper, realizing that I had that exact memory, or almost, from just after Ezla adopted me. I picked up another piece.

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally managed to create a mini tornado today! I was so pleased with myself, since I've been trying for weeks. It blew out after a few seconds, but still!_

_I expected Ezlo to be really happy too, proud maybe, but he just told me to keep practising, and maybe one day I'll master it. He put a lot of emphasis on 'one day'._

Another piece;

_Dear Diary,_

_Life with Ezlo is amazing compared to how it was in the orphanage. Well, it would be, if he would stop hitting me with that damn cane!_

Ezlo didn't seem so different from Ezla, which I expected. What surprised me was how exact the memories were, and our opinions on them. And that cane was a source of torture for years, you wouldn't believe how much it hurt being whacked on the head at least three times a day.

Irritated that I was actually relating with someone who could _join_ the 'good side', I kicked the desk, tipping it over. It landed with a satisfying crunch, two of the legs breaking off completely.

I cast one more look around the room before leaving, slamming the door shut. The rest of the palace didn't look any better, cobwebs hanging from every corner. I didn't care too much; I'd be leaving soon.

_**Valisa...**_

I froze, listening to the feminine voice. I had run outside again, and was now standing in the courtyard that opened up to the cloud cover. Again, I couldn't see anyone, but I had definitely heard it.

"Who's there?" I called out, feeling a little stupid. If it wasn't my imagination, who could it be?

_**We are...the goddesses...**_

"What do you want?" I snarled, charging up a lightning bolt. The Goddesses were the ones who chose the heroes, and heroes had been nothing but trouble to me. The Goddesses took no pity on the villains.

Everything went white, and suddenly I was afraid. My feet were lifted off the ground so I was floating, and I felt my powers recede. Had they resealed me in the Sacred Realm? _Please, no. Anything but that!_

But my feet touched solid ground again, though it was still white, and curiosity replaced most of that fear.

I stepped back as three lights appeared in front of me, which dimmed slightly so I could see their figures.

The first let of a faint red glow and resembled a Gerudo, with red hair up in a high ponytail and tan skin. Next to her was a girl in green, resembling a Kokiri with short green hair and a pale complexion, glowing green. The last wore blue, with a blue glow, and had long light blue hair that reached past her hips. Their eyes matched the colour of their glows; ruby red, emerald green and sapphire blue. They all wore plain dresses, with the top half a swirling gold, again red, green and blue.

I knew they were the goddesses, Din, Farore and Nayru.

"What do you want?" I repeated, smirking when Din tensed in anger. Obviously, she was a bit of a hot-head.

"Valisa," Nayru said calmly, raising a hand peacefully, "We brought you to Hyrule for a reason. There is a new evil rising, and they need your help."

"Why should I help them?" I asked, guessing 'they' meant Link, Zelda and Vaati. "And how do you know I won't join this new evil?"

"Because, if you do," Din smiled cruelly, "We'll send you back to the Sacred Realm."

I flinched, "How am I supposed to help you if I'm in there?"

I had her trapped, and she knew that. I crossed my arms triumphantly when Din took a defeated step back.

"If you help us, we will tell Princess Zelda to send you back." Nayru took a deep breath, "And we will allow you to have your revenge on Lina."

"Why can't you send me back?" I asked, tempted by their offer but still confused.

"It is extremely energy draining to even appear in these world. We would only be able to send you back to the Sacred Realm." Nayru explained.

"I'll do it." I agreed, "But first, I want some answers."

"Of course!" Farore said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

"First, why are there two worlds? What's with Lina/Link, Zeld/Zelda and me/Vaati?"

"Well, I thought it was kinda sexist how the hero is always a boy." Farore answered, "So we created an alternative world with some of the genders reversed."

"Okay," I nodded my head, "Who is the 'new evil', and how am I supposed to help?"

"His name is Bran." Nayru sighed, "He possesses the Dark Force-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "Dark Force?"

"Yes. It is the opposite of the Light Force, as you can guess. In Hyrule, when Vaati used the Light Force and began to change his form, he begged the hero to help him. You see, part of the Dark Force, of Bran, had manifested in the Light, but was destroyed when the hero defeated him." Nayru looked at me sadly, "However, you embraced the Dark, and now part of it is in you."

"Bran is more of a mortal representation of the Dark Force." Din mused, "And as far as we know, he plans to use it to destroy Hyrule, and Hyrulia."

I took the information in, "What am I supposed to do, and what does it have to do with the Dark Force 'inside me'?"

"There is only one weapon that can defeat the Dark Force. It is called, the Wind Blade." Nayru waved her hand, and an image emerged from the whiteness. It was a beautifully crafted sword, the blade a bright silver, long and thin. The hilt was a slightly darker silver, with a white gem stone set in the pommel. There was a silver swirl etched into the gem, similar to the design on my broach. "To get rid off the Dark Force, it has to be defeated at once. If not, it could be able to evolve from the remains. Hence, we brought you here."

So, my choices were; refuse and spend the rest of eternity in the Sacred Realm, or agree and possibly die. Drawing from my earlier fear, death would be more durable than to go back there.

"But, why do I have to work with those imbeciles?" I said, referring of course to Link, Zelda and Vaati.

"Princess Zelda has the Light Force; you will need her help in the final battle." Nayru said, "Link is a skilled knight and a good ally, he will be able to destroy the many monsters that have started to emerge. Vaati is also a powerful mage, like yourself, and a close friend of Link and Zelda. He will want to help."

In that last sentence I could tell she disapproved of my unwillingness, but it wasn't like I actually _cared _about these people. But if it got me my revenge, so be it.

"Where is the sword?" I asked.

Din sighed this time, "We're not sure. However," she continued, "We know someone who may know."

I did not like the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"...Who?" I asked cautiously.

"Ezlo, or as you may know him, Ezla."

_Oh, goddesses no!_


End file.
